vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 4
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_4" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4901_01.jpg Familie_afl4901_02.jpg Familie_afl4902_01.jpg Familie_afl4902_02.jpg Familie_afl4903_02.jpg Familie_afl4903_03.jpg Familie_afl4903_04.jpg Familie_afl4903_05.jpg Familie_afl4903_06.jpg Familie_afl4903_07.jpg Familie_afl4904_01.jpg Familie_afl4905_01.jpg familie 4905 01.png familie 4905 02.png familie 4905 03.png familie 4905 04.png familie 4905 05.png familie 4905 06.png 'Aflevering 16 (#4901) - maandag 17 september 2012' Nathalie is klaar voor de nieuwe stap in haar relatie met Paul. Marie-Rose en Mathias leven nog altijd naast mekaar en ze slagen er niet in om de afstand te verkleinen. Wat er in hun hoofd en hart omgaat, bespreken ze trouwens alleen met Victor. Trudy kan Hanne motiveren om haar studies terug op te pikken. Mieke is niet enthousiast over de nieuwe sofa die Steve heeft gekocht en ze eist een ander exemplaar. Evy en Nathalie hebben de handen vol met hun PR-opdracht, want de ene heeft een fotoshoot georganiseerd en de andere zal een clip draaien. 'Aflevering 17 (#4902) - dinsdag 18 september 2012' Niko wil van Steve weten hoelang hij van plan is om bij hem en Mieke te blijven logeren. Nathalie toetst bij Bart en Dirk haar plan af om een clip te draaien voor de PR-opdracht. Niko en Jana hebben hun sexy fotoshoot met Evy. Hanne loopt op wolkjes want ze kan aan de mode-academie van New York gaan studeren en ze probeert Remko te overtuigen om ook in de States zijn studies verder te zetten. Maarten blijft zijn werk in het restaurant combineren met de renovatie van de boerderij, hoewel hij al een verwittiging van zijn hart heeft gekregen. 'Aflevering 18 (#4903) - woensdag 19 september 2012' Bart wordt midden in de nacht gebeld door zijn jongere broer Maarten, die in slaap is gevallen achter het stuur en de gracht is ingereden. Voor Roos is dit de spreekwoordelijke druppel en ze licht Veronique in over Maartens vermoeidheid. Victor probeert Mathias zijn liefde voor klassieke muziek bij te brengen. Niko wil dat Steve zijn steentje bijdraagt in het huishouden. Jan heeft vandaag opnames voor de clip van Nathalie. Trudy zoekt via mail toenadering tot de ouders van Remko. 'Aflevering 19 (#4904) - donderdag 20 september 2012' Marie-Rose praat met Mathias over haar gevoelens, maar het resultaat is niet dat de afstand tussen hen kleiner wordt. Veronique raadt haar moeder aan om geduld te hebben en ze vraagt ook aan Victor om minder beslag te leggen op Mathias. Steve krijgt goede punten van Mieke omdat hij gaat koken. Peter wil dat Dirk en Nathalie voor drie dagen naar Frankfurt reizen om er een softwarepresentatie te geven aan een vliegtuigmaatschappij. Remko apprecieert het niet dat Trudy achter zijn rug zijn ouders heeft uitgenodigd. Evy heeft haar sollicitatiegesprek voor de functie van PR-manager en de presentatie van de opdracht. 'Aflevering 20 (#4905) - vrijdag 21 september 2012' Remko ziet op tegen het bezoek van zijn ouders en hij verwacht een nieuwe ruzie van zodra ze vernemen dat Hanne ook in Amerika gaat studeren. Niko vraagt zijn halfbroer Steve op de man af wanneer hij een deftige job gaat zoeken. Gisteren had Evy haar sollicitatiegesprek en vandaag is het de beurt aan Nathalie. Peter maakt zich zorgen omdat zijn zwangere echtgenote krampen heeft. Veronique heeft beslist dat Maarten gedurende twee weken niet aan zijn kookpotten mag staan en moet rusten. Voor hem staat rusten gelijk met werken in de boerderij, tot grote wanhoop van Roos. *'Laatste aflevering met Guido Keuppens (François Willaert) en Hilt de Vos (Lieve Willaert).' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen